


So... I guess we're stuck?

by SaraVrites



Series: Canon Divergence Skimmons AUs [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Canon Related, Canon Universe, Denial of Feelings, During Canon, F/F, Feelings Realization, Gay Awakening, Gay Panic, Season/Series 01, Useless Lesbians, skimmons - Freeform, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraVrites/pseuds/SaraVrites
Summary: During Lorelei's attack, Fitz trapped the girls together. And something happens between Jemma and Skye. Some kind of feeling. Some kind of tension.Set during the events of Season 01, Episode 15 "Yes Men".
Relationships: Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Canon Divergence Skimmons AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089629
Kudos: 32





	So... I guess we're stuck?

"So, I guess... We're stuck here, uh?" Skye said, breaking the ice after a few seconds of disoriented silence, rising an eyebrow. "Yeah..." Jemma was barely containing her nervousness, as always. There was also something else that was making her so tense, but she hadn't realised it, yet.

"Sooo... Are we going to do something about it?" Skye wasn't definitely the type of girl to just sit there and watch. "No!" Both widened their eyes to Simmons' words. Jemma was probably the most astonished: 'No?? Why the hell not?? What's wrong with me?' "I mean... -- she almost wispered this time -- Yes. We should. But I think we're truly stuck." "Oh..." Skye was not as nervous as Simmons, but she was visibly saddened by their uselessness. She was so cute when she was sad. Poor girl. If only there was a way to open that damn door and make her smile... "What the hell!" Jemma shouted, shocked at herself. She REALLY didn't want to shout it. "What!? Where?!" Skye stood and sat alarmed on the bed. The biologist returned to reality, mortified. "Nothing... I am sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm probably just stressed by this situation. -- she glanced at the other girl, finding little comfort from her embarrassment by the possibility of a reprimand -- Just lay down, please."

Skye huffed and did what she was told. That was so unlikely of herself, she thought. Then she looked at Jemma:"Hey, Simmons. It's okay. This sure is a stressful situation. But remember that we already won more than a few battles, even worse than this one. Right?" She was glancing at her softly, smiling reassuringly. Oh, how she loved that smile... "Yeah, right." She answered, barely looking at Skye, to try and silence those weird thoughts. Then she made up a little, grateful smile:"Thank you, Skye." They stared at each other for a few seconds, Jemma wanting to turn away and stop that weird sensation in her chest, yet feeling too good to look away, Skye just looking in her eyes like she could genuinely, lovingly do just that all day. 'That's ridiculous! There's no reason why she would do THIS all day. And why would I want it, anyway?' The more Jemma refused to admit to herself what she was thinking, the more she thought about it.

"Come here" Skye patted on the bed, making some space for Simmons to sit just next to her. The other gasped, her stream of consciousness being interrupted again, by the very object of those confused and embarassing thoughts. She went and sat were she was told, trying to look as relaxed as possible. Skye laughed: "Wow, this mission must stress you to an unimaginable level! You seem so tense!" Aaaand she had failed, apparently. Was it possible that she was the only one feeling that strange tension? When Skye laughed, an unexpected 'Oh..' crossed her mind. She didn't even know why.

"Jemma... -- Skye placed a hand on her shoulder, caressing her, trying to calm her down -- are you sure everything's okay? You've been staring at the glass for a minute. Don't worry, we'll get out of this." Jemma relaxed; she imposed herself to do so, or maybe the caressing was working. "Yeah... I hope so." She really didn't. For some reason... It was probably because they were safe, in there. Yeah, that had to be the reason. She was just stressed for the mission, as always, and that place felt sicure. Right? And to be in Skye's arms felt good. It felt safe. 'No! Not again, please!' "We have to find a way to protect ourselves! In case someone arrives!" Simmons said, standing up and looking around frenetically. Now that she had something concrete in mind, she was feeling way more like herself. The hacker, on the other hand, felt unexpectedly unsettled by that sudden change: "O-okay... You're right. Uhm... -- she slowly put her arm, that was still stuck mid-air, back on the bed -- Go, take that!" She pointed at the fire extinguisher. In the agitation of the moment, everything seemed to go back to normal.

It was better that way. Though both wouldn't admit it took another few minutes for the awkwardness to wane.


End file.
